ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinitrix (BTDC)
The Infinate Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Infinitrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Dimensional Chaos centers around. Ben found it orginally, but it was stolen by Albedo to replace the Ultimatrix Ben took from him, however it was recovered by JC before he could wear it. It orginally resembled the Omnitrix after it was recalibrated at the start of Alien Force. Albedo later creates his own version that resembled the Ultimatrix, however before he could fight JC with it, it combined with JC's Infinitrix into the Ultinfinitrix giving access to his alien's Ultimate Forms. Azmuth mentions that the Infinitrix is his third generation Omnitrix and that JC had been given a great honor to wear it (much to Ben's dismay). Backstory Created by Azmuth to be a replacement for the slolen Ultimatrix, its power core was unstable so he put the device in high security storage. The Galvan, Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in a negative image of Ben's human form, stole the the new version of the Omnitrix and was able to stabilize it. Unfortunately for him, since Azmuth decided to expand the Primus database with alien species from neighbouring Galaxies, Albedo didn't have access to any and all of Ben's forms. Modes *'Green - Active/Recharge Mode :' The default Infinitrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. Also when there is no time left and the Infinitrix changes the user back to the default DNA when it flashes green. *Yellow - Scan Mode: When foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Infinitrix, it closes its main features (probably because the capabilities of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do to the Infinitrix) until the foreign DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Infinitrix shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. When a new DNA is scanned the Infinitrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow light from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow light. When in alien form, the Infinitrix shoots out a yellow beam from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the alien will simply just be unlocked and availible for use *Reset Mode: When the Infinitrix is in Reset Mode, the user can change various things such as color interface (Albedo's Red dial and eyes), add a timer, create a feedback to anyone if needed, send information to Azmuth, turn on the command codes, or master control, scan the proximity for new alien DNA, and even stop the S.D.M. from destroying the universe if on charge for several days. This Mode includes taking off the Infinitrix. This mode can be accessed by the voice command Infinitrix Reset Mode Code 10 or pressing and holding the Infinitrix dial while a desired alien for 2 seconds. *Red mode: When the Infinitrix is on the Red mode, that means the watch is in self destruct mode. Also when radiation is detected, the Infinitrix dial flashed red. Alien Forms #Air Hummingbird #Aqua Dolphin #Aquaton #Astrazaur #Dark Panther #Flare Scarab #Glow Moss #Grand Mole #Hyperion #Mana Master #Neos #Super Sonic Ultimate Forms/Combination Forms #﻿Air Neos #Aqua Neos #Chaos Neos #Dark Neos #Divine Neos #Flare Neos #Glow Neos #Grand Neos #Magma Neos #Storm Neos #Ultimate Aqua Dolphin/Marine Dolphin #Ultimate Glow Moss/Twinkle Moss #Ultimate Super Sonic﻿ Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Chaos Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology